Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method, apparatus, and computer-readable medium for viewing a design. Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate more particularly to a method, apparatus, and computer-readable medium for viewing a quilting design.
Description of Related Art
Digital imaging is the creation of digital images, typically from a physical scene. The term is often assumed to imply or include the processing, compression, storage, printing, and display of such images. The most common method is by digital photography with a digital camera, but other methods are also available.
A digital photograph may be created directly from a physical scene by a camera or similar device. Alternatively, a digital image may be obtained from another image in an analog medium, such as photographs, photographic film, or printed paper, by an image scanner or similar device. Many technical images-such as those acquired with tomographic equipment, side-scan sonar, or radio telescopes-are actually obtained by complex processing of non-image data. Finally, a digital image can also be computed from a geometric model or mathematical formula.
There are several benefits of digital imaging. First, the process enables easy access to photographs, images, designs, and documents. Second, digital imaging creates the possibility of reconstructing the visual contents of partially damaged photographs, thus eliminating the potential that the original would be modified or destroyed. Another advantage to digital photography is that it has been expanded to camera phones. Individuals are able to take cameras with them wherever as well as send photos instantly to others.
Image editing encompasses the process of altering images, whether they are digital photographs, traditional photochemical photographs, or illustrations. Traditional analog image editing is known as photo retouching, using tools such as an airbrush to modify photographs, or editing illustrations with any traditional art medium. Graphic software programs, which can be broadly grouped into vector graphics editors, raster graphic editors, and 3D modelers, are the primary tools with which a user may manipulate, enhance, and transform images. Many image editing programs are also used to render or create computer art from scratch.